If music is food for the soul, then play on
by Morrigan's-Pride
Summary: My contribution to the ipod challange. Pam and Elenor win the cookie for correctly guess the qoute's origins. "If music be the food of love, then play on" Twelfth Night by the amazing playwrite, William Shakespeare.


So I decided to take up Challenge on the idea of writer's block. This is my first HA story, so please be gentle. The first time I tried it, I ended with half the songs be my Celtic music, so I had to redo it. Not to mention stupid Microsoft keeps on saying what I'm writing isn't proper grammar. Anyway, I'll leave a small set of notes at the bottom explain the various stories. HA and any other copywrited material in the stories is not mine. The stories are though.

**Song 1- Man in Black –Johnny Cash**

It started when she was in high school. Helga began to where more black. Not much, and not in a gothicy way. When asked she just mentioned someone called 'The Man in Black'. Phoebe knew who he was, but Arnold was stumped. So he went to the library and looked it up. He came up with an old country singer by the name of Johnny Cash, who had a song called 'Man in Black'. Listening to the song and knowing her family history, he realized she wore it for the kids out there who had suffered like she did.

**Song 2- She don't know She's Beautiful- Kenney Chesney**

He couldn't believe she didn't know. She wasn't really tall, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Why didn't she see? Of course she had always been modest and shy. But still, how could she not see the way guys looked at her? Her silky long black hair, refined face and the gentle Aura around her made up her beauty. Now if only Gerald could only get up the guts to tell her so.

**Song 3- Angel- Lorie Morgan**

Arnold shivered in the hotel room. Not only for the cold, but from the chill inside. Why didn't she love him the way he did her? He shook his head. It didn't really matter anymore. He felt an arm wrap around him.

"Hey Football Head, you doin' okay?" Helga asked softly. Arnold smiled. She had found him in the rain, just wandering around in the rain, stunned and hurt by what he had seen. Lila cheating on him with BRAINY of all people. She had brought him to a close hotel, as the storm was getting too bad for ether of them to go home. He sighed.

"It hurts." He answered softly. Helga's face softened.

"I know, Arnold, I know." She held him close to her and as he fell asleep, the soft light on her face made her look like an angel.

**Song 4- When You come Back to Me Again- Garth Brooks**

She had been lost most of her life. Been tossed about like a ship in a storm. She didn't know where to find the shore, to the safe harbor. But as she got older, the lighthouse that had been so far away got closer and closer. She had thought it was Phoebe at first, being her only friend who took her harshness with good nature and knew how it was for her at home. And as she got older she found another one. It was in the form of the blonde-haired football head she and crushed on for so long. As they became closer, going on double-'dates' with Gerald and Phoebe and Gerald. When she got into collage, Helga knew she had gotten safely to shore with the help of those she loved.

**Song 5-The Battle of Evermore- Led Zeppelin**

Arnold couldn't believe it. Helga was going to play Morgan le Fay opposite of his King Arthur in their collage production of _Mists of Avalon_. Arnold had just finished reading the book, and as much as it disturbed him, he had enjoyed it. Helga had loved the book, and had written a 20 page essay on the differences between that book and the original stories. Everyone else had done a rewrite of a scene they thought could have gone better. There was only one thing that disturbed him about being in the play, but he couldn't even THINK about it. It just creeped him out too much. It was the part when the teacher announced they were going to act out every important scene….

**Song 6- Hero- Enrique Iglesias **

Arnold choked when he saw her. Christ, she looked horrible. Her clothes were tattered and torn, and she was covered in bruises.

"Did Micheal do this?" He asked, ice coming into his voice. Helga managed a small nod. He could believe she would let herself get into this kind of mess. But pushed that into the back of his mind. He wrapped his arms around Helga.

"Please Helga, let me help you," he whispered. "I hate seeing you get hurt. First your parents, now Micheal. Please Helga, I beg you. For this one time let me be your hero."

**Song 7- I need a Hero- Uhh…my list just says "Shrek 2" Help Por Favor?**

Arnold looked at his Grandmother. He had seen her in her Tarzan outfit, her martial arts outfit and countless others. But this one took the cake, as did her act. She lay still in her bed, wearing a medieval style dress. The only reason he knew she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. The most shocking was Helga sitting beside the bed, taking notes of some sort.

"What's going on here?" He asked, uneasily.

"Your Grandmother's posing for me for Art class." Helga answered. Then his grandmother spoke from the bed.

"No, Eleanor, I'm waiting for the handsome prince to come break me from the spell put over me by the evil Hillary Clinton." Helga bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Handsome Prince, huh?" She said, her eyes meeting Arnold's, her blue eyes sparkling. He thought she was going to say something about it being too bad there wasn't one there, but was shocked by what she said next.

"You heard her Princey-boy, give Sleeping Beauty a kiss."

**Song 8- Breathe- Faith Hill**

Helga stirred softly and the morning light came though the curtains. Turning around, she saw the face of her new husband, soft stubble coming onto his face. She curled closer to him, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breath. She loved this part of the day. When they both first woke up, just curling up next to each other. She loved the feeling of his fingers when they traced her skin, him just enjoying the softness of her skin. Yes, that what they both loved. Just being together in a place so quiet that they could hear each other breathing. The simple things.

**Song 9- Girls Just Wanna have fun- Cyndi Lauper**

It was Girl's Night. The night when all the girls of their little group went out. Tonight happened to be Phoebe's night to choose. First they had gone to her favorite Japanese restaurant, drinking sake and plum wine (they took a cab everywhere they went one those nights so no one would fight over the DD) It was simple fun, with some simple flirting. Why would they put the guys in those pants if it wasn't for their enjoyment? Not that any of them were in a relationship. Sometimes Lila got a little too wild, but Helga kept her under control. They all loved girl's night.

**Song 10- True Colors- Cyndi Lauper**

Arnold looked through the book, not believing what he was reading. He had found the worn pink journal in the hallway of the high school. He thought that if he read a little bit, He'd find out who it belonged to. What he found was shocking. An entire book of poetry. Romance, pain, fantasy, it was all there. And it was good. Flipping through to find the author of the book, he found in the back (or was it the front?) the name _Helga G. Pataki_. He mind went to the dream he had so long ago, meeting the 'Arnie version' of Helga, a gentle poet that he had somehow fallen for. So that WAS the real Helga. That was Helga showing her true colors, and they were beautiful. Just like a rainbow. From a distance Phoebe smiled, knowing Helga would never admit her feelings, nor would Arnold. So she took their relationship into her own hands. It felt good to be mischievous sometimes.

Notes:

1. I like this song, and like Johnny Cash. The story was just an odd toss around that Helga might do this to remind herself were she came from and what she would like to do when she got older, by helping those that went through the same thing.

2. The song screamed 'Phoebe'. It's just Gerald's thoughts on how she sees herself compared to how he see her.

3. I see Helga as the type that when she grew up, she'd be open and willing to help others that were in relationship problems, like she had with her parents, and most likely others later in her life.

4. This song just seemed like something Helga was going through. Lost and alone in the world. But she does have two people to keep her from becoming lost forever- Arnold and Phoebe.

5. If you've never read the book, you should. My favorite version of the King Arthur stories, other than the movie that was made a few years ago. I just have one warning- it's a rated PG-13 book, kind of at least. The parts that the main character does- as Fez from _That 70's Show _put it- "do it"; it's very vague about it. But it does involve insest. It's one of the major scenes, too. Hence Arnold being creeped out. It's one of those books you can't put down once you start reading, though.

6. Helga has always been the 'tough' one, not needing anyone. But everyone needs to let someone be their hero.

7. My favorite one out of all of them. I love the way this one came out. Hilary Clinton was the first name I thought of, because I don't like using the term 'witch' in a derogatory way. Arnold's grandmother is 2 on my fav character list.

8. If you wondering, I meant not to mention who her husband was. I was picturing someone like mine when I wrote this, but feel free to imagine whoever you want.

9. Girl's nights are fun, as long as you have ether a DD or are using a taxi. For some odd reason I can see Helga getting drunk and trying to get Phoebe to help her flirt with the cute Asian waiter at a Hibachi restaurant.

10. Based on my favorite episode, I forget what it was called, but when Arnold went to visit Arnie and met the person Helga really was. Also I see Phoebe getting tired of Arnold and Helga dancing around their feelings for each other and taking matters into her own hands.


End file.
